


Dozed Off

by krazikrys



Series: Frick & Frack [9]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cheating, F/M, First Time, Gay Sex, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 00:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20684735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazikrys/pseuds/krazikrys
Summary: Nick promised to remind Brian of their first time. Did he take it a little too far?





	Dozed Off

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know them. Never met them. *sigh* They make this entirely too easy sometimes!

Brian could hardly sleep on the way to St. Louis that night. After checking into the hotel, he couldn’t focus on what they did that day. All his brain wanted to know was what Nick had in store for that night. He kept checking his phone to see if Nick had texted him. But Nick was silent that day. Whatever he had in mind for that night, he wasn’t letting on. Brian took in a Cardinals game with his son and tried to get his mind off of what Nick might have in mind. By the time they got back to the hotel and everyone was asleep, Brian had stretched out in a chair nearly asleep himself, his anxiety over Nick’s comment the night before finally evaporating into exhaustion. His phone vibrated in his hand. Through blurry, half-awake eyes, he glanced at it. He had a message from Nick. He didn’t bother to read it but instead, got up and snuck out of his room heading for Nick’s.

They had gotten into a very strange routine with this tour. It had taken a bit but they were at about once a week of Brian sneaking down to Nick’s room, them having a hot and heavy quick session and Brian slipping back to his room, thankfully his absence unnoticed by his wife. He paused down the hall from Nick’s room and checked the message on his phone. “Door’s open,” was all it said. Walking a few more feet, he saw the door on his right wasn’t entirely latched closed. Sighing, he pocketed his phone and slowly pushed the door open.

Nick stood there inside the darkened room waiting. He wore just a pair of jeans. “Close the door,” he whispered.

Brian stepped inside and quietly closed the door and locked it behind him. When he turned around, Nick had grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the bed. Nick wrapped his arms around Brian’s waist, pressing his lips to the older man’s. Brian’s hands slid down Nick’s bare chest as he moaned into his mouth.

Nick pulled his mouth away. “So you remembered our time in Vegas?” Brian nodded as Nick pulled his shirt off. “You were so fucking out of it when I showed up.” He leaned over and kissed Brian’s neck. “Depressed, already wasted. Blabbering about how parenting a teenager was going to kill you. About how you hated that your wife didn’t want you to touch her.” He slid his hands down to Brian’s pants and began working on them, while Brian’s hands roamed around Nick’s back. “God, you were so tossed by the time I got there,” Nick whispered into Brian’s neck. “You started saying that you had always loved me, always wanted me. I thought you were making it up, but then you kissed me.” Nick slid Brian’s pants down his legs. “I totally thought it was the alcohol talking. You asked me if I loved you. When I said I did, you kissed me again and started stripping out of your clothes.”

Brian stepped out of his pants and stood back from Nick. “All I remember is making out with you.”

Nick smiled. “Oh, we did that. You had your shirt off and you had just tossed back what would be your last shot, of what I didn’t know nor care.” Nick pulled Brian’s naked form to him and hungrily pressed his lips to him. “When your lips touched mine, I thought I was going to burst into flames right then.” Nick’s hands roamed down Brian’s body. “As we were there, making out, you somehow managed to continue to undress yourself.” Nick’s hand slid to the head of Brian’s erection. “You looked at me at one point and said you wanted me. _All_ of me.” Nick moved his hand down onto Brian’s erection and squeezed slightly, eliciting a soft groan from Brian. “What you don’t know is that I had only allowed myself to be taken, always high. It had been years. Yes, I loved you. I wanted you. But I’d never dreamed you would come to me and want me that way.” 

Brian’s hands moved to Nick’s pants and Nick let him slide his hands around his back into the waistband. He moaned again as Nick gently stroked him.

“I was unprepared for you.” Nick chuckled, “But damn I was glad you thought your wife was going to join you soon. When I whispered that I didn’t have any lube, you told me you did. I about jumped out of my clothes right then. But I knew you’d need at least a little help.” Nick felt Brian pull at his shorts. “Do you want me to help you remember what we did that night?”

“Please,” Brian groaned.

Smiling, Nick pulled Brian over to the bed. “I didn’t know much then,” he said, leaning Brian back on the bed. “I knew a couple of positions only because it had been the way I had been taken. It helped that you were drunk out of your mind because no matter what I said to you, you did. You just wanted me then.” Nick kicked his way out of his shorts and leaned over, kissing Brian, forcing his mouth open and exploring with his tongue. “God, I want to keep kissing you,” he said softly, “but if you want a do-over of what we did back then, you’ve got to roll over, Baby.” Brian did as was requested as Nick reached for the lubricant. “I thought I used enough lube that night, but I know now I didn’t. More is better.” He dribbled the clear gel on his fingers and slid them into Brian. “I knew there would be blood, but I wasn’t anticipating your screams.” He dropped more liquid onto his erection and massaged it in. Gripping Brian’s hips, he pulled him back towards him before slowly pushing his way into his tight hole. “Even though you were completely gone, I knew I was hurting you. I didn’t go on long. Your muffled cries scared me.” Nick stood there for a moment running his hands down Brian’s back, as he turned his head to the side. “By the time I pulled away from you, you had almost passed out, whether it was from the pain or the drunkenness, I didn’t know. All I knew was you needed to sleep it off.” Nick slowly began to thrust into Brian as he groaned, letting Nick fill him.

Brian lay there, grabbing the sheets beneath his hands. It had been a year and a half since that night, that much he knew. He’d lost count of all the times they’d done this. They usually weren’t this brazen and bold, especially with family lurking around, but for some reason, they couldn’t help it. Brian heard Nick groan a split second before he felt the gush of Nick squirting his load into him. That was one sensation that Brian had learned really quick. He knew Nick enjoyed it and for some reason, it didn’t bother Brian.

Nick slowly pulled away from him and helped him up. He then did something Brian wasn’t expecting. He led him over to the head of the bed and pulled the sheet down. “You were so gone,” Nick said softly, “I helped you into bed.” This time, Brian was so exhausted from waiting to see what Nick had in store for him, that he let Nick help him to bed and watched as the blonde climbed in beside him. They lay there and stared at each other, Brian ticking time off in his head, knowing he needed to leave.

Several hours later, Brian’s eyes fluttered open. It was still dark in the room. Looking at the clock, he saw it was six in the morning. Sighing, he rolled over. Reaching out to stroke the body before him, his heart leaped into his throat. It wasn’t his wife beside him. Instead, it was Nick. “Fuck,” he swore, backing up and out of the bed.

Nick groaned and rubbed his eyes. “Huh?” he mumbled.

“Shit, Nick,” Brian said, searching for his clothes. “We weren’t supposed to fall asleep.”

Nick grunted and slowly moved to get out of bed. “What’s the matter, Baby?” he grumbled.

Brian found his pants and jumped into them. “We fell asleep,” he groaned. “What am I gonna tell Leighanne?”

Nick shrugged, reaching for his boxer briefs and sliding them on. “That we fell asleep.” Brian stared at him. Nick rolled his eyes. “Seriously. Leave out the sex. Just tell her you fell asleep down here. She’s not gonna think anything of it, I swear.” 

Brian shook his head as he reached for his shirt. “You damn well better hope she believes me.”

“She will,” he said, reaching for Brian and pulling him into his arms. “No one would believe that we’re lovers anyway. It’s too much fantasy for anyone to believe.” Brian rolled his eyes. “Seriously, Baby,” he whispered, leaning down and kissing the older man on the forehead. “Just tell her you dozed off here.”

“I hope she believes me,” Brian replied, pulling away. He slid his shirt on and checked his phone. Thankfully there were no messages. His wife was probably still asleep. He looked over at Nick, who was watching him intently. “Can you at least try to keep your hands off of me tonight?”

Nick took a step towards him and leaned down, brushing his lips with his own. “Fat chance,” he whispered as Brian stepped away and out of the door of Nick’s room. He hurried down the hall, hoping he wouldn’t run into anyone on the tour before he got to his own room. 

As he quietly snuck back into his room, Brian was relieved to see that no one was awake. He slipped out of his clothes and headed to the bed where he moved beneath the sheets. “Is that you, Bri?” Leighanne whispered groggily.

“Yeah,” he said.

“Where you been?” she asked, snuggling up against him.

“Dozed off,” he said, pulling her closer to him. She mumbled something he couldn’t understand. He hoped she didn’t catch on that his heart was pounding in his chest as he lay there, holding her. He didn’t fall back asleep, his brain running circles around what he had done and how he had almost gone and messed it all up.


End file.
